Happy Birthday )
by InuGirl27
Summary: I suck at things like these. So just read it and tell me what you think. This is for a friend but i had to put a little something in for me so I did that too. Now, onward to reading!


*~*_A Christmas Miracle_*~*

(Teegan POV)

My friend Michele and I were going to a Christmas Eve party at a friend's house. 'It's huge!' I'm holding my secret Santa gift in my right hand and my purse over my left shoulder. "Teegan, relax ok. You look great." I smile nervously at her. Michele has her hair curled. She is wearing a silky green dress that hits her ankles with dark green heels. Michele has her secret Santa gift in her right hand as well. I look at my dress again for the fourth time sense we started walking. My dress is a silver color that is just as silky as Michele, but it goes down to the floor. I'm wearing white heels and I have my hair straitened off to the side.

Michele knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal Miroku. "Hello ladies." "Hello." We say in unison. "Let me take your presents." We hand them to Miroku. "Nice suit Miroku." I say with a smile. "Thank you Teegan." He takes my hands in his. "Teegan, will you bear my child?" my eyes twitch. "Wham!" Miroku falls to the floor. "Thanks Sango." I say. "Anytime. Come on in." Michele and I walk around the now unconscious Miroku. Sango puts our presents under the tree in the living room and told us to sit on the couch. She came back with drinks for us. "You girls look amazing." Kagome walked up and sat with Sango. "Thanks" I say. "So I saw Miroku, but are the other guys here yet?" I question. "Ya they are." I blush. "Some people are down in the basement dancing if you girls want to see what's up." I look up at Kagome and smile. Michele and I stand up to walk over to the basement. "Hello Teegan." I turn and see Koga. "Hi." "How are you and the girls doing?" "We're doing good." Michele says. "Hey, why don't we go and dance." Sango says. We all walk down the stairs and we are bombarded with loud music and flashing lights. "It's bigger down here then upstairs." I say. "Hey. Glad you girls could come." I blush. 'It's Inuyasha.' I turn and smile. "We very glad we could." Inuyasha doesn't say anything. I look puzzled at. "Something wrong Inuyasha?"

(Michele POV)

'I knew this would work.'

(Inuyasha POV)

'Teegan looks beautiful.' "You great Teegan." I say. Teegan blushes a bit.

(Michele POV)

'Well. I just got another idea.' I walk over to the DJ and ask him to play a certain song for two people.

(Teegan POV)

I hear the music change. 'I know this song.' I feel myself being pushing closer to the dance floor. I look behind me and see Sango is the one pushing me. She stopped pushing me so I turn back around to see… "Inuyasha…" I see Miroku did the same thing to Inuyasha. Sango lightly pushes me into Inuyasha. I squeak. I blush five different shades of red. "I think now is a good time as any. You wanna dance." I look up at Inuyasha. He's smiling at me. "Sure." I squeak. He takes one of my hands and puts his other on my waist. I put my other hand on Inuyasha's upper arm. As we dance it's like everything disappears. My brown eyes get lost in his golden ones. Inuyasha slowly inches closer to me. I feel an arm snake its way around my waist and pull me away from Inuyasha. "Hey." I yell. "You had enough fun with Teegan Inuyasha. It's time to share." I look and see Miroku. "Wham!" I smack Miroku across the face. "Don't ever touch me like that again(I say pissed) ok (Happily)."

(Inuyasha POV)

I reach toward Teegan but she walks away and up the stairs. I'm steaming. "Miroku…" I grab his shirt caller and punch him.

(Michele POV)

"Miroku!" I watch Inuyasha run after Teegan. "Damn it Miroku. You screwed up the plan!" I yell. I look at Sango and see she looks pissed. "Run! She's gonna blow!" I yell and duck under a table. Everyone follows me. "3…" "2…" "1…" I wait a second. "MIROKU!" I hear a splash and see what Sango did. I crawl out from under the table and stare at someone. "Sesshomaru…" He holds out a hand to me. I greatly accept it. "Thanks." I say as I dust myself off. "Miroku screw up again." I look at him. "Ya." I take in Sesshomaru's appearance. He's wearing a black suit, were as Inuyasha is wearing a white suit. "You look nice Michele." I turn and blush. "I think I should and check on Teegan and make sure she's…you know…ok." He nods. "I'll come too." The others come up to me and Sesshomaru. I start to giggle. Miroku is covered in soda from head to toe. "If you track soda through the house I'll kill you Miroku." Sesshomaru said sternly. We walk up the stairs to check on Teegan. As we peak around the corner I see Teegan siting on the couch with Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha POV)

"I'm sure Miroku was just being himself." I say trying to relax Teegan's nerves. "That may be but if he does that again so help me I'll punch him." I smile. "I already did that." Teegan looks up at me. "And I missed it. Damn." I laugh at what Teegan says. "It's secret Santa time.

(After most of the presents are open)

(Sango POV)

"It's Michele's turn. Who'd you get?" Michele gets up and blushes. 'I think I know who she got.'

(Michele POV)

"I got Sesshomaru." I say. I hear a bunch of 'Ohhh…'s and 'Aww…'s. I look at Teegan and see her smiling at me. 'Oh you will so get yours Tee.' I walk up to Sesshomaru. "Here." I say. I stare at my feet as he opens the gift. "Thanks." I look up at him. I gave Sesshomaru a tan leather jacket. "Sesshomaru , who did you get." Sango asked. "Michele..." The Ohhh…'s and Aww…'s started again. He hands me my gift. I unwrap it and open the box. "Wow…" Its angel wings in the shape of a heart. "Thanks Sesshomaru." I look at him and see the tiniest trace of a blush on his cheeks. We sit. "Interesting? Who's next?" Sango looks around. 'Pick Teegan, Pick Teegan, Pick Teegan.' I say in my head.

(Teegan POV)

"Teegan…" I look up from the chair I'm sitting in. I blush and stand up quick. "I had Inuyasha." I whisper. "What was that Teegan, can you say that again?" Sango said. I say his name a bit louder "Who?" she says again. "Inuyasha!" I yell a bit. Then the Ohhh…'s and Aww…'s are yelled. I walk quickly up to Inuyasha, give him my gift, and walk back to my seat. I see him open the gift and just stare at it. I gave Inuyasha three pictures. One of him, one of me, and one of the both of us from my birthday last year. "Their beautiful Teegan." Inuyasha says as he smiles at me. More Aww…'s happen. "Inuyasha, who's the lucky person you got." Sango asks.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Umm…" I blush at who I have. 'I know she doesn't know I have her.' "I have…I have…" "Out with it!" everyone yells. "Teegan!" I squeak.

(Teegan POV)

'What!' I look at Inuyasha shocked. I see him walk up to me. He hands me a box. I unwrap it. My eyes widen at what I see. "It's a red rose and a white rose. And the pictures from the carnival last year." Everyone shouts excitedly. I close the box and stand up to hug Inuyasha. "Thank you." I whisper only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Everyone is cheering. "Guess what I see everyone." Sango teases. We pull apart from the hug and look up. We look down just as quickly. Then people start chanting 'kiss…' 'Really."

(Inuyasha POV)

"It seems that we walked into a setup, doesn't it." I whisper loud enough for Teegan to hear. "It seems that way. And we really don't have a way out do we." She reply's softly. "Well we have one way out." I say. "And what's the way out?" Teegan questions. "This." I pull her close. We are inches apart as the people cheer louder

(Michele POV)

'Yes and Miroku better not screw this chance up.' I'm looking intensely as Inuyasha and Teegan just stare at each other. 'Come on. Kiss her already!' I all but yell in my head.

(Teegan POV)

"Inuyasha…" I just stare at him like an idiot. "Teegan…" 'He said my name.' My heart is beating agents my rib cage.

(Inuyasha POV)

"Screw it." I pull Teegan closer and kiss her. I block everything out but Teegan. 'Tee…' I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and deepen the kiss. I grab Teegan's hands and pull away. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me.

(Teegan POV)

I blush and turn away. "You're a good kisser Tee." I blush ten different shades of red and lightly punch Inuyasha. In the arm "Shut up." I laugh. He laughs too. I look at Sango and see Miroku pull her into a kiss. It's my turn to cheer. Miroku pulls away and Sango looks dazed.

(Michele POV)

I'm cheering because Sango just got kissed by Miroku. "Michele…" I turn around and see Sesshomaru. "Ya…" He pulls me into a sort and very soft kiss. Sesshomaru pulls away and blushes. "(Giggle)" he turns away. I grab his hand and look at Teegan and Sango. We are all smiling at each other.

(Teegan POV)

'I'm going to kill them.'

(Sango POV)

'I'm going to kill them.'

(Michele POV)

'I'm going to kill them.'

(Teegan POV)

We all walk down to the basement to dance again. As I walk down and put my gift down I hear a song that I get emotional about. "Oh crap…" I sit down and close my eyes. I start to tear up. "Dad…" I tightly shut my eyes. "Teegan." 'Inuyasha…' I'm crying now. "(Sob)" "Hey, hey. What's wrong Tee."

(Michele POV)

"Crap!" I run over to Teegan and hug to death. "Oh my god Tee. Please don't cry." I rub circles in the small of her back to try and calm her down. "Inuyasha, it's the song that's playing." Inuyasha looks at me and I continue. "It reminds her of her dad…" "Michele…" I let go of Teegan and look at her. "I just need some air, ok." She looks at me with puffy eyes. "Ok. I'll come too." I say. "We'll be right back, ok Inuyasha." He nods and looks at Tee for a second. Teegan gets up and I follow her up.

(Inuyasha POV)

I think about what Michele said about Teegan. I see Sango and Kagome group with the two also. I listen as the song ends. "Oh god…"(intense part starts here) "Ahhhhh!" Everything is quiet for a second. I hear another one and I run up. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Koga follow me and we stop at the top of the stairs. "Let her go!" I look at Michele then follow her gaze to Teegan. She is being held by some guy with a gun. "Yasha…" Michele, Sango, and Kagome are in the same situation. "Inuyasha. So it seems that you have a problem." One of the guys says.

(Teegan POV)

"Let me go." I say as I try to squirm out of the hold. The dress doesn't help much though. The hold tightens. I clutch my phone in my right hand and look at Inuyasha. 'What now!' "What do u want Naraku." I squirm more violently at the fact that the girls are trying to get loose. I manage to get my right arm free and elbow Naraku in the stomach. 'Yes!' I more away but he pulls my hair. I wince at the pain. "Neel…" I look at the girls, then Inuyasha. "No." I say.

(Inuyasha POV)

'That's my girl.'

(Teegan POV)

Naraku pulls my hair harder and puts the gun at my back. "Do you want your friends to die." I look at the girls. Naraku stares at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sneaks around with Miroku and Koga to get the girls. 'Then ok.' "It seems your plan is flawed." I say laughing. I get yanked back into Naraku's chest. He snakes one arm around my waist. By doing so he traps my arms. He pushes the gun to my temple, then traces the gun down the right side of my body and stops at my hips. My eyes widen. "No…" I start to freak out. "Let go of me you basterd." I yell. I thrash my arms around as best I can. "Get the hell away from Teegan." I see Inuyasha walk up. But Naraku backs up and snuggles in the crook of my neck. I try to look away. I start to shake and tears fall from my eyes. I see Michele out of the corner of my eye. She starts to move my way. "Let my friend go." She says pissed off. Sango and Kagome walk up too. I clutch my phone harder. "Stop…" I look at the girls with pleading eyes. I take in a sharp breath when he drapes one arm over me. "Stop talking." Naraku snuggles more into me.

My phone starts playing "American Soldier" telling me my dad's calling. I look at the girls. 'Shit!' I hold my phone tightly. I press reject and don't let go. "Who is it?" Naraku asks. "No one…" I say as he takes my phone. I hear the song again. 'He called again.' Naraku holds me in one arm and answers. He puts it on speaker. "Hey Tee." "Dad, hang…" Naraku grips me tighter. I freak. "Sorry, Teegan can't come to the phone." "Dad!" I yell. "Who are you?" Dad says sternly. There's a pause. "Are you sure you want to know." My eyes widen. "Get away from my daughter." He sniffs my hair. I hear a growl. "Inuyasha…" I squirm. "Get off me!" I yell. "Say bye to daddy." "Dad!" Naraku hangs up and throws my phone at Inuyasha. He catches it. Naraku turns me around, holds me with one arm and points the gun at my chest. "You know. If you and Inuyasha hadn't screwed me over, this wouldn't have happened." He says while I try to push him away. "Inuyasha and I didn't do anything. You screwed yourself." "Wham!" I cover my cheek with my left hand. He pockets the gun he slapped me with. As he does his grip loosens. Naraku puts a hand to cares my cheek. I push away as hard as I can. I stumble back into someone's arms.

"Inuyasha." "Stay here." Inuyasha goes over to Naraku and decks him in the stomach. The girls run over to me and hug me. Inuyasha gets another hit in. "DON'T EVER TOUCH TEEGAN LIKE THAT (hit) EVRE (hit) AGAIN!" I cover my mouth and a tear falls. "Michele, let me call the cops." I say. "I did already." Sango says. I smile, but it hurts a bit. I see the boys handcuff the other guys. I look at Inuyasha and see Naraku get I good hit in. "Oh no you don't." I get the girls to move and it's my turn to hit Naraku. I punch him in the face. He stumbles a bit but comes at me and grabs me by my throat. He lifts me up and I hear the girls yell my name. "Bitch, you shouldn't have done that." He tightens the grip. I squeeze my eyes shut because of the pain. I hear the door open. I open my eyes to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father hit Naraku in the back of the head with the bud of the gun. I drop but Inuyasha catches me. "Dad…" Inutashio grabs Naraku before he can get back to me and cuffs him. I'm still trying to breath. "Naraku, you are under arrest." I hear cheers in the back.

Inutashio and the other cops take the guys to the cars. He leaves the other in charge of the guys. As Inutoshio walks back to Inuyasha and I Naraku looks at me from the car as it drives away. I put my hand on my neck. I can't seem to not look as the car turns the corner. We walk back inside and the party starts back up again. I stay on the couch and Inuyasha just holds me. "Inutashio sir…" "Please Teegan, just call me Tashio. Ok." "Ok." I say as he finishes bandaging the two cuts I got from the gun. "Is that better?" Tashio asks. "Yes." "They weren't that bad but they may leave a scar 'God I hope not.', but it depends on how they heal. I nod. "And they'll hurt too right?" I cough a couple times. "Easy there." Tashio looks at my neck. "You may have some bruises. But they will go away soon." I feel my neck. "Tashio, he talked to my dad. I'm worried that dad called mom…" "Don't worry. I called your mother and told her you would be in good hands." I nod. "I'm going to have to take twenty showers after this. I couldn't stand him at all." Inuyasha tightens his hold a bit. "Ouch!" "Sorry…"

(Inuyasha POV)

I hold Teegan close. "I'm proud of you son. You tried your best to protect your friends." I nod. "Thanks dad." "You can go back to the party if you two want." I look at Teegan and she smiles. "Ok, let's go." We get up off the couch and walk down the stairs to the basement. "You know, I never got to dance with you to a special song." I say to Teegan and she blushes. "Can I have my phone back please." She asks as she playfully hits me. "Ya, ya." I pull Teegan's phone out of my pocket and hand it to her.

(Teegan POV)

"Thanks." I say. I put my phone on the table with my gift and stare at the people dancing. I hear "Solo" play and sit down. "Are you ok now TT?" I see Michele walk up and sit. "Been better." The song plays on. "I'm glad." We smile. Inuyasha goes to find the guys and girls to sit and talk with us. That's when I hear a song I know very well. I get up and find Inuyasha a little ways away looking at me. We walk and meet each other on the dance floor.

(Dance scene!)"So obvious…" Inuyasha takes one of my hands and puts the other on his shoulder and lightly squeezes his hand that's holding mine. "GO!" we start dancing around. When "This is our night…" starts the girls drag the guys to dance. We all dance in a line with our partner till "Just let go tonight…" then we scatter. I focus on Inuyasha till "This is our night…" we line up again. At "Just let go tonight…" we scatter again. Inuyasha and the guys pull us close on the second repeat of "Just let go tonight…" and we stay like that till "This is our night (slowish)" we slow down and _fall in love to the beat of the music_. The guys take over the dance after "look in my eyes." Inuyasha spins me around on "We can go all the way." He wraps his arms around from behind me on "losing my mind." The guys spin us around on Broken inside" and pull us close on "take my breath away." I breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding and everything feels like slow motion around me. I'm sure the girls feel that way too. Us girls take over and dance with the guys in a circle on "This is our night." We break the circle on "look in your eyes." The guys take over and spin us around till "Says we can go all the way." They make the circle on "losing my mind" and spin us around in there till "want you to take my breath away." The guys break the circle and scatter on "It's so obvious that my heart beats for you." And wrap around us from behind. They spin us around on "It's obvious that my heart beats for you." on the second time around. On the third repeat the girls and I make a circle again and one by one break the circle. "This is our night, look in your eyes (Michele & Sesshomaru) says we can go all the way, (Sango & Miroku) losing my mind, broken inside. Want you to take my breath away. (Kagome & Koga) It's obvious that my heart beats for you." The guys dip us to the ground and just hold us there as the last "It's so obvious that my heart beats for you" plays. It seemed everyone who started dancing stopped and watched us because I hear cheering. The guys pull us up and hold us close. I don't pay any attention to anything but Inuyasha. I have one thought though.

(Michele POV)

'Wow… I didn't know Sesshomaru could dance.'

(Kagome POV)

'Wow… I didn't know Koga could dance.'

(Sango POV)

'Wow… I didn't know Miroku could dance.'

(Teegan POV)

'Wow… I didn't know Inuyasha could dance.' "That was amazing." I say breathlessly.

(Inuyasha POV)

I look at Teegan's dazzling eyes. "You didn't do too bad yourself you know."

(Teegan POV)

I'm mesmerized by Inuyasha's eyes. I smile and laugh. His gold eye's look at my hazel one's. "Shut up and kiss me." I say and Inuyasha smiles and laughs as well. "Anything for you my princess." He pulls me close, (if that's even possible) cups my cheek and kisses me softly. I smile into it. "SMACK!" I turn startled to see Miroku with a red hand print on his face. I shake my head. "Oh Inuyasha…" I say sweetly. He stiffens and I think he knows what I'm going to say. "Y…Ya." I turn to him. He looks frazzled 'I must have scared him a bit.' I smile "You, won't do what Miroku does to Sango with me, will you." He averts his eyes. "You won't will you Yashy." I put my hands on his chest and stare at him intensely. "(gulp) N…NO I wouldn't dream of it. Not ever." He looks scared. I smile sweetly and pat his head. "Good boy." I say like he's a dog (Cause he kind of is for real, but not in my story". His gorgeous long black hair sways as he backs up, crossed his arms and looks away with a blush on his cheeks. "(Giggle)." I see Michele walk up with Sesshomaru. "Aww… What did I miss Teegan." Michele asks.

(Michele POV)

"Nothing really." She says with a smile 'Translation: "I scared the crap out of Inuyasha by warning him about what will happen if he pulls any of Miroku's stunts." You did a good job of it TT.'I giggle and Teegan does too. "Oh Teegan, your evil aren't you." Sango walks up with Kagome and the guys. "No, I'm a sweet little angel." Teegan says as she bats her eye lashes, makes a halo and wings. The girls and I burst out into laughter.

(Teegan POV)

As we laugh I hear someone say something. "Looks like you have a handful to deal with man, good luck." 'Miroku…' I pull a book I had in my purse out and hit Miroku in the head (That's the Maka chop for anyone who doesn't know ). "Ouch!" he whines. "Serves you right." I say as I puff out my cheeks. Now everyone but Miroku was laughing, even Sesshomaru. "As long as I'm not getting hit this is ok." Inuyasha says as he wraps his arms around me from behind. Then I get one of my evil ideas (evil smile- imagine it). "Hehe…" I lightly hit Inuyasha in the head with the book. "Hey." He says while laughing. "You shouldn't mock people, it's not very nice." I say. Then we all laugh about it. "Oh Teegan…" Inuyasha says in a sing-song voice. "Crap…" I whisper. "I'll get you back for this." He says as he pulls me closer and sets his head on my shoulder. 'Yipe…" then everyone but Inuyasha. He just smiles.

(Michele POV)

'They make a great couple. They all do. And so do me and Sesshomaru.' I lean my head on Sesshomaru's arm. He looks at me and smiles at me. "It's _a Christmas Miracle_." I say out loud.

**End of Story**

** Tell me if i should do more with it.**

**Review please, Thank you.**

**( Hope you like it Enchanted2015) ;) **


End file.
